I'm not what people thought I was
by SpiderLlamas
Summary: Soda's going through some hardship of his own, his relationship with Sandy is on the rocks. He's exploring new things and territories but what other secrets is he keeping? Not a slash. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. This will be my third story. I'd thought I'd go with a story from Soda's point of view. I do realise the grammar isn't perfect but I don't think it's terrible. It's short, yes very short. I know. This is just a test run.**_

**_Diclaimer: I do not own the outsiders._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**I'm not what people thought I was. **_

I woke up to a loud muffled scream. I quickly registered it as Pony's. I ran of the living room as quick as I could meeting Darry half way as he came from his room, we collided. I jumped up fleeing past him and into my room, where Johnny was attempting to comfort Ponyboy. I quickly walked toward him but his hand collided with my chest.

"What?" I asked, confused. I was so used to Ponyboy openly accepting my comfort.

"Get the hell away from me! How could you? How could you do that to us Soda!" He screamed at me. I wasn't the only one shocked either.

"Do what? Pony, calm down please." Darry, shook his shoulder gently. "Soda. What did you do?"

"N-nothing. I don't know. I don't-" I stopped, my voice getting cut off. I felt an instantly sharp pain in my stomach and doubled over.

"Soda? Soda?" I heard people call, over and over but I didn't register it. Surely Ponyboy didn't know. How could he? I didn't mean to, it was just a mistake a stupid mistake. I didn't mean to; words not commonly used by me. I usually took blame, graciously accepting it. I wasn't sure what happened. All I know is I'm not what people thought I was.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated. :] Hope ya'll somewhat liked it. I was trying to get a more edgier look to Soda. I hate the way he's portrayed sometimes. **_


	2. Gangs and Accusations

**_Alright. Well, this is pretty short. Sorry for that. I'll lengthen them. It took me like five hours to figure out where I was going with this story. I'm basically giving Soda and edgy side. Anyhow. You learn a few things he's done in this... but not all. Also, a shoutout to my two amazing fans3 Sadie, and Ani! ILYguys! And ani updated this chapter, so thanks to her it sounds better. :] Thanks for the reviews guys. _**

**_Disclaimer: I ownly own Spitfire. _**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, my vision blurred. I looked over at the alarm clock. I was in my room, in my bed, yet Pony was nowhere. It was noon, on a Saturday. I sighed, sliding out of the bed. I stretched, wincing in pain as I did so. Slipping on a pair of jeans, I headed toward the bathroom. I looked at my shirtless figure. My stomach was pretty bruised up. I had gotten in a fight with some greasers the other day. Alone.

Steve was having a hell of a time lately, sometimes I even wondered why we were friends. Best buddies? Yea we were, till my parents died.

I mean, we don't exactly hate each other. Sure, we hang out and stuff. It's just not like how it used to be. The gang? We aren't a gang, we're just a group of teenagers that occasionally hung out.

"Soda." I glanced toward my right and saw Pone standing in the doorway. What exactly had he found out? The scenes from last night were all coming back to me.

"Hm?" He was glaring daggers at me.

"Why'd you do it?" He took a step forward, his face firmly set. I didn't even know what he knew. Was I supposed to confess everything to him?

"Do what?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He sighed.

"You could be sent to prison." He said, almost in a whisper. I looked at myself in the mirror again.

My eyes were shady, from lack of sleep. I had a few cuts on my face, small ones. I'd gotten skinnier. I was changing and I didn't like it. I'd handle it... somehow.

"It's nothing that bad Pony. Let me handle it. Did you tell Darry?" I was praying to God he'd say no, not like he'd answer. "What exactly do you THINK I did?"

"Soda you stole someone's car for Gods sake!" He screeched at me, trying to keep quiet. "I didn't tell Darry. I will. I will! I'll do it you know."

I took a glance at him and had to keep from laughing. There is just something funny about a fourteen year old boy telling he's seventeen year old brother what to do.

"Sodapop Curtis. You could get us sent to a boy's home. Do you want that?" He glared at me and stormed out. He was being absurd.

I had stolen a car, for someone not for my own personal gain. That was one of the less extreme things I'd done. The things my own family doesn't know. I shook my head, still trying to keep from laughing. Who have you become? I slid on my shoes, grabbing a shirt and walking out the door. I felt my body warm up suddenly in the heat of the sun on my skin. It was finally summer.

"Hey Coke." I grinned when I heard the familiar voice of my gang leader.

"Hey Spitfire." His real name was Stephen. We all had nicknames for each other. "What's the hap?"

"Not much man'. We're gonna go head over to some party. Wanna tag along?" He sniffled, it was his habit. He spit into the sidewalk, a reason for his nickname.

"Sure. Ain't got nothin' better to do." We started walking, both of us keeping quiet. It was how this "gang" was. We don't do rumbles, we work solo. We stick to ourselves. We're quiet. That's how I liked it too.

I walked into the party, quickly being wrapped in a hug by Tammy.

"Hey baby." She smiled, earning a grin from me. She pecked me quickly on the lips. No, we aren't dating. It's how the girls in our gang act. Sandy and I were both taking a break. I think she noticed who I had started hanging out with.

I took a swig of beer when someone offered me and got lost in the alcohol, music, and dancing.

* * *

_**What will happen? Will they actually end up in a boys home? ideas, opinions? What do y'all wanna see?! More of Soda? More of Pony? More of Darry? The gang? The other gang?**_

**_THANKS. _**


	3. Old Jobs and New Friends

_**Hi! I'm SOSOSO thankful for the reviews, they mean the world to me! This chapter's grammar IS NOT GREAT. I hope you guys can look past that and ignore it. It's also short, only cause my mind was at a blank. This is a little Soda and Steve friendship, thing. **_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of sirens. I quickly sat up, noticing where I was. I was at the gang's house. It was this old abandoned building we hung out at and had parties in, I was in one of the beds there. I couldn't recall anything that happened last night, then I looked beside me and saw Tammy sleeping. I groaned, no surprise there, I had a horrible hangover. Finally, I mustered the strength to stand up. I walked toward the bathroom, featuring cold water only and took the quickest shower I could, and walked downstairs.

There were a few guys from our gang passed out in various places. Some were awake and engaged in a poker game. I headed toward the kitchen in search of something edible. My appetite had been decreasing lately, so I only ate to stay in shape, at least somewhat. I graciously grabbed a piece of toast, that thankfully wasn't molding.

After I had breakfast, I walked out the door. If I was still the old same Sodapop Patrick Curtis, I'd be at work. Work? I got money other ways. As I walked by the DX station, I saw Steve working there.

"Hey Sodapop! Where ya' been buddy?" He called at me. I didn't have a choice now, I had to go say hi. I took a deep breath and headed inside the DX convenient store.

"Just didn't feel like working. Anything new going on?" I tried to smile at him, tried to use that go-lucky Soda grin, sadly I could only muster a small smirk.

"Not much. Evie told me and you and Sandy took a break, how come?" He smiled at me, taking a break from his work.

"I don't know 'man. Guess she got annoyed with me or something." I shrugged, accepting the Pepsi he threw at me. I glanced down at it, and took a sip.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that buddy. So whats been goin' on, Soda? I miss ya man'." He threw an arm around my shoulder and ruffled my hair. I flinched at the touch, he didn't seem to notice.

"Not much, I guess." I shuffled out of his grip, and took a glance at the magazines.

"Hey Coke! I thought you quit this joint." A member of the gang came in.

He was a real tough kind of guy, a few tattoos covering his arms, and real strong muscles. He had on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt. A harsh sorta glare was covering his face. His nickname was Beast because, he was exactly that. He was the sort of guy that no one wanted to mess with, he could be completely calm one moment and the next an ass.

"Hey Beast. Nah, I did. Just catching up with a friend." I looked down, not having any clue what this could turn into.

"This guy? What's your name?" Beast took one glance at Steve and glared.

"Steve." Steve glared right

"Got a last name, buddy?" Beast said the buddy part with venom.

"Got a first name, pal?" Steve repeated with much more venom.

"People don't use my first name, nor my last." He shrugged, carelessly.

"Aw. How come? Too embarrassing?" Steve said, his voice itched with laughter. Beast turned into exactly that and punched Steve square in the gut, then the face.

Steve fought back as best he could, but Beast was a beast. I knew better than to separate him from his "kill" as Spitfire liked to call it. The first and last time I had, I was knocked unconscious.

Beast thankfully calmed down before he could damage Steve too bad. Steve had a black eye forming and he was spitting blood. He looked up at me and glared. I knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Coming Coke? I'm through with this grease-stained mechanic." Beast kicked him one last time before storming out. I mumbled a sorry to Steve and followed him out the door.

* * *

**_So my mind cannot thing of anything else to write down, I'm trying! But any suggestions are greatly appreciated. :] Also, a shoutout to *LLAMA* *SADIE* and *ANI* Ilyguys! and everyone else reviewing/reading this story! _**


	4. Hanging out and Staying in

**_HI. Thank you my lovely reviewers. LOVE YOU. Thanks for the ideas, also. Greatly appreciated. So uhm, I'm really not sure about this chapter... I don't know if I like it or not. A little drama from the llama. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone who was mentioned anywhere else. _**

**_

* * *

_****Steve's point of view.**

'Beast' the name sung in my ears. Soda knew a guy named Beast? Why hadn't he told me about him before? Well... when would he? We didn't talk anymore. I stood up, wiping my bloodied mouth. I tried to remember where I had heard that name before... Beast.

And then it hit me. The Loners one of the toughest gangs in Tulsa... and leave it to Soda to get mixed up in it. The words sunk but the idea wouldn't stay.

"You okay?" The boss glanced over at me. "Randle?"

I didn't answer, I was lost in my own mind.

"Randle!?" He walked over shaking me firmly.

"Yea?" He stopped shaking me and handed me a Pepsi.

"You okay son? You know what? Business isn't too bad here, take the day off." He smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Really? Thanks Mr. Smith." I grinned at him.

"Yea. You've worked hard enough." He shoo'd be off with his hand.

I ran all the way to the Curtis', I had some heavy questioning to do.

When I got to the door, I paused listening. I could hear three voices talking but I couldn't make them out. I opened the door and saw Johnny, and Dally along with Ponyboy watching some old movie. A little more company than I was hoping for but that's okay.

"Hey, what are you doing out of the cooler, Dal?" I shook his hand in greeting.

"It's been six months, thanks for remembering me." He snickered.

"Hey Ponybutt, where's Superman?" I shuffled over to the kitchen and grabbed a chair, flipping it backwards to sit on.

"Where he always is, work." Pony's attention was completely on the movie, barely glancing toward Dally when he flicked him in the back of the head.

"Oh. What time is he coming home?" I felt my face to see if it was deformed from the fight. Luckily, it was fine.

"In a few minutes." That was Pony for you, never asking questions.

"So Steve, what happened to your face?" Dally glanced at me questioningly, probably wondering if he should get involved.

"Got in a fight." I mumbled, absentmindedly watching the TV.

"Socs?" Pony asked, darting his eyes away from the TV, and at me.

"Nah. Some greaser." I shrugged. They let the matter drop.

Two-bit walked through the door, grinning like a mad man when he saw Dallas.

"Hey Jail-bait! How was home?" Two-bit earned a hard punch from Dally and doubled over laughing comically. I chuckled as they rolled around on the floor.

Darry walked in the door with a handful of pizzas. We all enthusiastically took the pizzas and ate all we possibly could, leaving all of us stuffed to a brim. We headed back to the living room to relax. I pulled Darry away to talk to him about Soda.

Truth be told, Darry scared the living shit out of me. But, I knew he needed to know.

"Darry, have you noticed anything odd about Soda lately?"

"Yea, I have. Why? Do you know something?" He looked at me and I shuddered mentally.

"Not much... I just have a few theories. You see he knows this guy named Beast who's... in this gang. It's called The Loners." He seemed to take that in and I was about to continue but Two-bit interrupted me.

"The Loners? I hate that gang... they're good for nothing." Two-bit mumbled something under his breath. "Anyway, they're not a very... good gang. If you get what I mean, Darry."

"The Loners?" Johnny spoke up. "My dad has talked about them, before... I can't remember what though. Bad things, I'm sure." Dally and Pony were silent.

"Tough ass gang... I have to say. Not people I'd want to hang around with." Two-bit said, sighing and sitting down on the floor with a chocolate cake and a beer.

"Okay. Hold it. Soda's in a... gang?" Darry rubbed his forehead, no doubt exceptionally tired. "Anyone else know anything?" He glanced around and when his eyes landed on Pony, Pony looked away. It was obvious he was hiding something, this kid was not a good liar.

"What do you know, Ponyboy?" Darry demanded. All eyes turned to them. Ponyboy glanced down, suddenly becoming very interested in his fingernail.

"...He... He stole a car." I think almost everyone in the room gasped.

"He did what?!" Darry shouted, Pony flinched and the door opened.

I could now understand how bad this was, as Sodapop stood in the doorway with a drunken sort of attitude and I mentally beat myself up for telling Darry in the first place.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I really hope you guys enjoyed it. What would you like to see happen? What would you hate to see happen? Review lovelys!**_


	5. Interrogations and Breakdowns

**_Eh, I thought I ...wow. okay fail on my part. Anyhow :] Review? It took me forever to figure out this chhapppyy. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the loners._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Back to Soda's point of view._

I had just come back from hanging out with Beast. I'd had a few more beers than I wanted too and he told me I could stay over at his house. I had only come home to get a set of clothes. expecting the house to be quiet. It was the exact opposite.

As soon as I walked through our beat up door and into the damp living room, Darry's full-powered hands collided with my chest, forcing me back into the door. My back slammed hard against it, making me lose my breath. I panted, trying to re-catch it. My backpack pressing hard up against my back.

"Why the hell would you do that?! Are you stupid!?" Darry gave me another shove, making Pony and Johnny flinch. No one would dare make a move to stop him, it was rare we fought but when we did it was hell.

"Huh!? Are you gonna answer me Soda?" He shoved me again and I grimaced. He swatted my head hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about, so I can't." He let me go, taking a deep breath. I took the chance and walked past him, slightly stumbling over my own feet.

I noticed who all was here, the whole gang. Darry followed me when I went to grab a set of clothes.

"You stole a car. Why the hell would you do that?" His voice was trying to remain calm and I froze from my position of grabbing out the clothes. So Pony did tell him.

"You wouldn't understand." I shook my head and quickly walked past him. When I reached the living room everyone's eyes were on me.

"You told him, Pony?" I glared at him, my drunken anger flaring. Pony refused to look me in the eyes and I laughed, shaking my head.

I made my way to the door but Steve stepped in front of it, arms crossed. I frowned.

"Soda. What's happening to you?" Steve asked me the worry in his voice seeping through.

I closed my eyes and turned around, Darry was right behind me. I was trapped.

"Soda. Are you drunk?!" Darry's voice was full of anger. Everyone of the guys' eyes were on me and Darry.

How was I supposed to answer that? Darry's body shifted on his feet, tense.

"Of course he is Darry. That's all they do in that filthy gang." I glanced over at Two-bit, his voice caught with an unusual venom.

"Says the guy who's never sober." I shot back at him and he seemed taken aback. I smiled in victory.

No one spoke, we all just stayed in the same position each of us waiting for the other to act. Obviously they had been sharing information and this time, I was the information.

"...Soda, is that a gun?" Steve broke the silence, he took the heater out of my back pocket and examined it. I was shocked that Darry hadn't noticed it before.

"A gun?! Soda, what the hell are you thinking!?" Darry looked like he was ready to kill me.

I glanced around one last time at the gang and took off, running toward the back door as fast as my feet would take me. I ran out the door and tripped down the stairs, landing on my hands giving the gang advantage. I jumped up and started running eastward. Steve, who was in front, tackled me to the ground. We wrestled for a few minutes and I earned some painful bruises.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He yelled, as I once again scrambled to get up.

I was drunk which meant coordination was not something I had at this point. As as I got up to a standing position he grabbed my foot, pulling me down again. I decided to do the only other thing I could think of at this point. I shoved him away and took off, running.

The gang acted fast this time and ran after me, sending Pony first. He cut me off and I took a turn to the left where Darry was standing. They had surrounded me. I pulled out my switchblade, doing the only thing I could do.

Steve ran forward tackling me from behind before I could do anything or think up an escape route. I decided my mouth was the only way out of this one.

"Gonna hit me Steve?" I laughed as he almost brought his fist to my face but stopped midway. I'd seen some members of my gang do this before, using guilt to get people to stop. I brought my switchblade up and he grabbed it, flinging it toward Darry's feet.

"Go ahead Stevie. Do it." I coaxed him. None of the guys did anything just stood there.

"Shut up Soda." He said sternly, his face flaring with anger.

"Who's gonna make me? You? Nah, I don't think so buddy." I shoved Steve off me and sat up. I could see the look of fear in Pony's eyes. I smiled at him shyly before standing up and pushing my way past Pony and Johnny. I decided walking away would be cooler and I probably couldn't run anymore considering, I stumbled over my feet when I simply walked. I looked back to see if they were gonna follow me, they weren't.

I sighed to myself and continued walking to my new family.

* * *

_**Yea, sorry about posting the whole thing. :[ review?**_


	6. Spying and Girl Trouble

_**Thank you guys for the most amazing wonderful helpful amazing reviews! I love them so much. Sorry it's been a while, I was exceptionally distracted. Anyhow, does anyone wanna see Soda act a certain way? Or anyone?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except The Loners.**_

* * *

_**Two-bit's point of view.**_

I couldn't believe Soda. I had no idea what got into him. Sure, losing his parents was rough but would he really do all this? I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. We all just stood there looking at where Soda had been.

I looked around, noticing Darry wasn't with us anymore. I heard a sharp muffled yell and turned around to see Darry storming off, the way of his house.

Steve stood up and grabbed Soda's switchblade, pocketing it. Pony had a few unwilling tears streaming down his face. Johnny and Pony turned and walked toward the lot a grieving look on their faces.

"Stupid bastard." Steve groaned, punching a tree with his fist and walking away. I glanced at Dally who seemed very calm, despite what just happened.

"Damn, little punk. Can't believe he'd do that." Dal mumbled to himself and grabbed my arm, forcing me in the direction of Soda.

The air was bitterly cold for it being the beginning of summer. I shivered. I wasn't able to tell if it was my nerves or the actual air. Dal and me didn't talk much... it was unusually quiet.

"How do you know The Loners, Two-bit?" He suddenly asked.

"I ran with them for a while. Not my kind of gang, however." I chuckled, remembering the things that that stupid gang did.

"Getting boozed, dating a million girls? Not your kind of gang?" He smirked at me, letting me know it was nothing but friendly teasing. I mocked hurt.

"Nah, they did other stuff. Illegal things, to get in you have to steal a car." I rubbed my hand through my hair. I'd done it but, it wasn't easy.

"Wow. So Soda did steal a car? Doesn't seem like him." He shook his head, blonde curls falling over his eyes.

"I know. It's like they've brainwashed him. They're little bastards, I tell you." I stumbled over a rock as we got closer to their hangout. How Dally knew where they hung out, was beyond me. "How do you know where they're at?"

"Reasons Two-bit. I have my ways." As we got closer to the house he snuck behind a bush.

"What are we doing?" I asked, confused.

"Spying." He answered quietly.

Soda's point of view.

I walked into our hide out, rubbing my head. I collapsed into a nearby chair and sighed.

"Hey Coke. What's wrong man? Got a hangover?" Jumbo asked me. His nickname had started out as Dumbo but then everyone started calling him Jumbo Johnson. Got a hangover? Was always the question asked if someone looked upset. We always just assumed that's what it was.

"Yea." Easy question, easy answer. I could tell my the way Spitfire caught my eye that he didn't believe a word of it. Thankfully, he kept his mouth shut.

"Dammit! You bastard." I glanced up as Danger glared.

Danger, another member of the gang, was called that to match his name Dillon. He had a very serious look about him and a smile that could make you do anything. He was the manipulator of the gang, always knowing how to get out of situations. Also, he was not keen on being nice. He was like Dallas, only in my opinion worse. He had shaggy brown hair that fell in his eyes and grey eyes that held no sympathy.

"I didn't do it! She lied! You know that girl is a liar!" Beast replied quickly. Danger grabbed Beast around the neck, slamming him into the wall hard. Beast groaned and tried squirming out of the lock hold.

"You did it, didn't you?!" Danger slammed him against the wall again. Beast gasped and sputtered for breath.

"Yea." He managed to squeak out. Danger slammed him once more and dropped him. He stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Most likely off to find the girl they were talking about.

Beast managed a chuckle as some of the gang helped him up. He made his way over to me and slapped me on the back.

"Hey Coke. What's new?" He grinned at me.

"Not much... I guess." I chuckled. He handed me a beer from the counter. I gladly accepted it downing the intoxicating substance. This was definitely something I needed right now, to let lose. Of course, my mind shut down as a girl opened the front door and screamed.

"_Sodapop Patrick Curtis_!" I glanced toward Sandy, her blonde hair bouncing and choked on my beer.

* * *

_**Kay, so what did y'all think? Reviews make my day! Do you guys think Two-bit was portrayed wrongly? or right on cue? Good or bad? More details or less details? Like it or hate it? *done* Okay. So yea, enjoy and review!:] **_


	7. Sweet Girls and Bad Homelives

_**Hey! So sorry it took so long to update, I was trying to think of ideas... I just would like to say thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviews and favorites. I'm getting back into being excited about this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the gang.**_

* * *

As I was coughing up a storm she marched right up to me. The guys whistled low as she walked forward, hand on her hip.

"Soda, Evie told me something very... shocking." Sandy glared, her eyes piercing into my skull. I mentally shivered, Sandy could certainly be scary when she wanted too.

"And what was that, baby?" I smirked, eyebrow raised up in question. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not your baby and she said that she caught you talking to some girl."

"I thought we were free to see other people?" I groaned, massaging my head. My hangover headache was starting to kick in and Sandy was not helping.

"Just cause we aren't exactly dating doesn't mean you can go off and get any random girl you want!" She screeched in my ear. I swore she was just trying to make it worse.

"Oh well. I'm sorry?" I questioned, wondering exactly how I was supposed to reply to that.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time, buddy." I heard a few chuckles from the gang. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing with them. I nodded, she sighed. "I just don't know what to do with you Sodapop."

I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I have an idea or two, babe!" One of the gang called at her. She turned and struck a cold hard glare at him. He burst out laughing. I chuckled a little but muffled it as a cough when she turned around.

"Soda... I'm scared for you." She pouted her lip and I frowned.

"My life. My problem." I retorted back at her, now quite frustrated. Why the hell was everyone trying to control me lately? Her eyes started to redden and her face strained. I knew she wasn't about to cry in front of everyone, she's tougher than that. Still, she let me know she wasn't happy.

"Just... let me know when you stop acting like a baby and change back into yourself." She huffed, turning her heel and storming out. Slamming the door behind her.

The whole gang erupted in laughter and I couldn't help but join them.

"Come on Coke, let's go find something... to cheer you up, eh?" Spitfire laughed and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. He exchanged a knowing glance and I had a feeling of what we were doing and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited.

**_Steve's point of view:_**

I walked back toward my house, eyes on the ground, head in the clouds. I swear I felt like Ponyboy. Why would Soda do this to us? How could he? Was he insane? I asked in my head like some invisible voice was going to answer! Hah, yea right.

I brought my attention to my house as I paused near the door. I opened it, looking inside. No one was there and I sighed in relief, heading upstairs to try and get some sleep.

"Hey Stevie, my boy! Where you going?" I glanced down the stairs at my dad who was slurring drunkingly.

"To take a nap." I lifted my leg to take another step but stopped when my dad somehow managed to run in front of me.

"I don't think so. Some of my friends are over tonight and I want you to help me get some snacks laid out." He growled viciously, daring me to argue. When my dad said 'help' that meant for me to do it all.

I turned around to head back downstairs, possibly to make an escape. However, my father knew me way to well and he grabbed the back of my shirt, following me down the stairs. When we reached the bottom he let go, giving me a final shove towards the kitchen. When the kitchen door closed, I flipped him off. Knowing if I dared do that to his face, I wouldn't be feeling too hot in the morning.

I grabbed out a few bags of chips and a carton of beers. I glanced up as a heard the back door slam open.

"Hey Stevie! Did I see you just flip dad off?" My older step-brother walked over to me. He was always trying to get me in trouble with my dad. However, my father would never lay a hand on him.

I groaned, as he opened the door to the living room. I grabbed him and pushed him into a wall.

"Don't you dare, Brian." We were about evenly matched in a fight, however he was a bit taller than me. He got out of my grip pretty quick and ran into the living room.

"Dad. Steve flipped you off when your back was turned." I froze on the spot when I heard that.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

_**So... uhm. Yea, wanna learn more about Steve's home life? Review! I love seeing those reviews! Love 'em love 'em. I don't actually know if Steve has a brother but I thought of the idea and just sorta ran with it.... next update should be pretty soon! hopefully. Any opinions? POST 'EM.**_


	8. Breaking Out and Breaking In

_**So... uhm. Yea, this chapter is... kind of o.o I don't even know. But I hope you guyses enjoy it anyhow! Reviews make me feel special.**_

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything._**

**_

* * *

_**

Still Steve's point of view.

"He... did what?" My dad replied calmly, yet fiercely.

"Flipped you off, you know that rude hand jester." Brian filled him in, as if he didn't know.

The kitchen door slammed open and I quickly backed out, trying to reach the back door. Only to be grabbed and spun around by my father.

"Is it true boy?" He asked me gruffly. His hands were on my shoulder, digging in.

"No sir." I replied through gritted teeth. My father didn't seem to believe it.

"Really? Are you implying your brother is lying to me?" He smirked, I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he brought his face closer.

"He's not my brother! He'll never be my brother! He's a bastard." I shot out the words before I could rethink them. I had an anger that matched my father's.

"Brian, you get a few free shots for the disrespectful words Steve just said." My father told him, a smirk playing on his face. In my father's eyes respect was high up on the list you had to pay someone if they were older than you. Also, Brian may be a kiss-up and not too smart but he can pack a punch. So that wasn't the smartest decision I'd made.

Brian took the advantage and pushed me up against the wall. I growled, knowing if I hit him my dad would hit me too and I'd be double teamed. He drew back his fist and punched me once in the gut and then in my face. I could already feel the blood trickle down my face. He punched me another time in the gut, laughing while he did so.

My father grabbed me roughly by the collar of my shirt and pulled me toward the front door, opening it and slamming me down so I fell into the concrete.

"Don't come back till you learn how to be respectful! I'm damned ashamed to call you my son!" He shouted, slamming the door.

I got up, stumbling shortly, before taking off running. Normally, I'd just go to Soda's house and spend the night there. I didn't think that was gonna happen for a while, however. I slowed down, now out of range from my house. I wiped my nose on my shirt's sleeve and headed off to find somewhere to crash.

_**Soda's point of view. **_

Beast put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me along down the road. Basically our whole gang was along for this trip, including a few girls. The sky was dark and it was growing cold, by now I wished I had brought my jacket along.

"So, Soda. I don't believe you've ever done this.. have you?" Danger(He had rejoined us a few minutes after Sandy left.) questioned, throwing a smirk at me.

I shook my head, my nerves building. I'd done the same thing when I stole the car, the familiar emotions of fear, excitement, and nerves built up.

"Excited buddy?" Spitfire asked, softly ramming his shoulder against mine.

"You know it." I grinned at him. I could tell by now we were making our way closer to the Soc side.

The gang were in soft conversations with each other. I could hear Beast bickering with Danger about something but didn't try to figure out what. We kept walking in an even pace, everyone's nerves rising.

We reached a house and man was it huge! More like a mansion, it made my house seem like a tent. It was full of detail, the panels all had tiny swirls on them. The crisp brown front door stood out compared to the cream color of the panels.

My mind stopped focusing on the house and more so to what we were gonna do.

"Alright boys-" Spitfire started, getting everyone's attention on him.

"And girls." Tammy spoke up, defending her and her friends adding a slight giggle.

"And girls." Spitfire corrected, smirking at Tammy. "We're going to break in through the front door and the windows, no need to do this silently. I don't think anyone is actually home so we should be okay. Everyone ready?"

He got a return of nods and a few "Hell yeah!"'s. A few of the guys raised their fists in the air, shouting and wooing!

"Since it's Soda's first time, he'll come with me the rest of you are to split up. We're not looking for anything but money. Okay?" Everyone nodded, excitement building.

"And jewelery!" Tammy added, smiling. Her friends nodded in agreement and they giggled excitedly.

"And jewelery. Also, when we're done we're probably gonna trash the house so don't worry about making a mess." He winked at us before walking up the stairs.

* * *

_**Hope you adored it! Thank you everyone who reviews:] I am so thankful this story is actually liked! yaay! anyhow, continue reviewing? Anyone have any ideas(btw) They really helped last time and I could always use more!**_


	9. Running and Chasing

**_I know this one is broken into like three parts, I'm sorry if the confusion sets in. I was trying to get this updated all week but I was mega busy. So, yea. I HOPE you enjoy it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own, unfortunetly, anyone except the gang. _**

**

* * *

**

**Soda's point of view.**

I followed behind Spitfire, glancing around nervously. He busted out the front door's window with his fist alone, unlocking the door and walking inside. I heard glass shatter and footsteps all around me, yells and hollers and a high pitched alarm.

"Soda, we're gonna go check the bedroom okay?" He yelled at me, pulling me along. I nodded.

He opened a door which looked to be the master bedroom. He walked to the end table, rummaging through the drawers and found a wallet, he then tossed it at me.

"Open it and take the money!" He called at me, walking toward the next room.

I opened the wallet and took out a few 20's, pocketing it. I put the wallet back on the table and walked towards the living room, everyone was scurrying outside. As soon as they got outside they took off running, calling out warning to everyone else. I had no choice once I heard the police siren's. I ran too.

* * *

**Dallas' point of view.**

We had followed Soda for quite a while, down to the soc side, toward the house.

"Can't believe he's actually doing this." Two-bit said, crouching down by the broken window, peering in.

"Pretty shocking, I agree." I peered into the craziness of the house. Soda's gang was running every which way, pocketing various things.

I'm not gonna say I'm the best kid, but I didn't really ever enjoy stealing from people's houses. Too rough, too much police trouble involved in it.

Finally we heard the police sirens and decided to beat it out of there.

Me and Two-bit were walking down the streets of Tulsa, wondering around. Trying to see if we could catch Soda.

"I sure hope he didn't get caught." Two-bit shook his head, for once not daring to make a wise-crack.

"I know what you mean, that's the least Darry needs." I took out a cancer stick, lighting it and taking a few puffs.

"Speaking of Darry, are we gonna tell him what we saw?" He looked at me, raising his eyebrow.

"I guess we should, maybe Dar will knock some sense into him." I took one last puff on the cigarette and threw it on the ground.

"Maybe." Two-bit nodded in agreement, already walking toward the Curtis house.

* * *

**Steve's point of view:**

Most of the time after my dad did this, I'd go hang out with Soda. He always took my mind off this kind of crap. I pulled my leather jacket closer to my body and continued walking toward Evie's house.

When I reached her door, I stopped. I wasn't sure if anyone was even here, but I needed to see Evie. Even just to hear someone I knew, loved possibly. I knocked on her door, and to my relief she answered.

"Steve?" Her eyes already registering what had happened. Her hands quickly wrapped around my neck, pulling me into a hug. I buried my nose into her neck, lightly kissing. "Come inside, it's cold out."

And just like that she was leading me into her room, shutting the door quietly.

"What's wrong?" She sat on her bed and patted next to her.

"Everything." I sat on the bed next to her, sighing. I buried my head in my hands and she wrapped her arm around my waist, pulling me forward to meet her lips. I happily obliged. Almost forgetting about my worries.

We were really getting pretty serious at this point, my shirt was thrown unto the floor. Her's was somewhat bundled together. I sighed when I heard footsteps on the stairs, knowing it was her brother by the way the feet trudged hard against the wood.

"Shit." Evie quickly fixed herself and pushed me into her closet.

"You okay in here?" I heard her brother's rough yet concerned voice.

Evie's brother is one of the dumbest people I'd ever met, his mind was just slow. He had a few street smart abilities but none compared to Tim Shepherd and Dally. The only thing about him was he'd do anything to protect his sister's. I wasn't one to be itching to be caught with Evie. She was the youngest with an older brother and two older sisters.

"Fine. You know, you can knock." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she had a hand on her hip and was featuring her common eye roll.

He mumbled something unintelligible for me to hear and I pressed my ear against the closet door. I put my foot down as quietly as possible and ended up stepping on a thumbtack. I attempted to mumble my outburst of agony and began hopping on one foot, grabbing my foot and trying to pry the thumbtack out. I scrunched up my face in pain and hissed through my teeth a string of cuss words. I eventually heard a door slam shut.

"What are you doing?" Evie asked as she poked her head in the closet.

"I stepped on a thumb tack." I grunted in pain, and limped out.

"Aw, poor baby." Her face formed into a frown and walked with me, pushing me down on the bed.

She walked out, and I sighed.

My mind told me to get the hell out of there before her brother came back, my heart told me to stay with Evie no matter what. I closed my eyes and listened, expecting to hear Evie talking to her mother. Instead I heard, and recognized, two male voices.

_**Two-bit and Dally.**_

* * *

_**This story is STILL about Sodapop, it's just getting a little more detailed with the guys' responses. So I can't wait to see how Darry's gonna react to the news.... and i'm writing it, HAH. **_

_**So tell me, do you think he'll not care? be mad as hell? do something to Pony? beat the crud out of Soda? How about beating up Dally?! **_

**_There are so many ways this story could go, so advice helps! Don't forget to review my lovely fans._**


	10. Smoking and Talking

_**Wooo! I got it out soon this time! Okay well, I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH. For all the help and reviews and I'm deff using these ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter... cause honestly I'm loving Tammy. :] She's just a favorite of mine, I'm not sure why.. so you get a little more of their "relationship." Review Review Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you've seen about or heard about in the book.**___

* * *

_**Soda's point of view.**_

"Man! That was some buzz, hey Soda?" Beast and me were sitting on the hood of a banged up old car he claimed it was his "baby."

"Yea! That was pretty damn awesome!" I chuckled. I'd made it out without getting caught and boy did I feel invincible.

"You betcha!" Danger called out at us, before leering at some girl walking by.

"Hey Soda." Tammy said before crawling up into my lap. "First time is fun, huh?"

"You know it." She smiled and I gave her a sly wink.

"Didn't know you guys were exclusive." Beast laughed at this, reminding me of Two-bit.

"Didn't know you knew what that word meant." Tammy challenged.

"Defensive babe?" Beast grinned at her, and shockingly she smiled back.

Gee, if only Sandy was like that!

I couldn't really help but miss the gang, they'd always been such a big part of my life. I missed my brothers, but boy they probably wouldn't even dare allow me in the house. I felt bad for fighting with Steve, too. Golly, they weren't even really gone.

Tammy wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me into a intoxicating kiss, which brought me away from my thoughts. After a second or two of heavy kissing she pulled back.

"How much did you get?" She held a wad of cash in her hand, I checked my pockets. Nothing.

"This is yours, Soda." She smiled and counted it.

"Oh." Her smile widened when she counted it. "Fifty!? Soda that's a lot!"

"Fifty?! I thought it was only forty." I was shocked, stunned! What was I supposed to do with this?

"Wow. Gonna give it to Darry?" She asked, handing it back.

"I don't know. Maybe." I shrugged and pocketed again.

Spitfire walked over, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Some of our gang got caught." He sighed, leaning next to me.

"Great. Just what we need. Think they're gonna tell?" Tammy asked, her hands in my hair, teasing it.

"Nah. They'll keep their mouth's shut real good. I hope." He ran his hands through his hair and down his face. He grabbed out a pack of cancer sticks and lit one, taking a drag.

"I could use a smoke." Tammy said, grabbing it out of his mouth and taking a drag.

"That was mine, Tam." Spit growled back, poking her in the stomach and grabbing the cigarette.

"Fine. Soda got a smoke?" I had to keep from laughing as her New York accent came out. She frowned at me and reached into my back pocket, pulling out a smashed pack. She rolled her eyes at me. "You should try keeping these in your front pocket."

Spitfire and Beast chuckled, as Tammy dug through the packet trying to find one that wasn't crushed. Once she did, she handed it to Spitfire who lit it and gave it back.

"Thank you." She smiled before putting it between her lips. She took a drag and blew the smoke in my face.

"No more smoking for you." I took it from her lips and put it between mine. She made a angry face and we all burst out laughing.

_**Steve's point of view:**_

I stumbled down the stairs, trying not to step on my foot. Evie was nodding at them, while they talked. She glanced up at me as I reached the bottom.

"I told you to stay upstairs." She waggled her finger at me.

"What's .. going on?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow at the two hoods in front of me.

"Soda... uh-" Two-bit tried to say.

"No... we'll tell you in a minute.. What happened to you?" Of course Dally noticed the bruised up face and limping. He wasn't the most caring person, so I was sorta shocked that he asked.

"Nothing. What's up?" I limped closer to the door, leaning against the doorframe.

"Uhm... We're going to the Curtis' wanna come?" Two-bit asked, slapping me gently on the shoulder.

"Sure. I'll see ya later babe." I told Evie as she walked over to me and pecked me on the lips.

"Be careful." She pulled away to say, and walked up stairs. I stared up at her before grabbing my shoes and following the guys out the door.

"What's wrong with your foot 'man?" Dally questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Stepped on a thumbtack." I growled through my teeth.

"That- That's why you're limping?!" Two-bit doubled over laughed, grabbing his stomach. "Aw man, that's too funny."

"Shut up, Two-bit." I slapped him upside his head. "Now tell me, what's going on?"

Two-bit and Dally exchanged glances and I knew this couldn't be good.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!:] Review dahhlings?**_


	11. Talks and Beatings

_**Okay, I finally updated. No excuses*zips mouth* but basically here you go... a little drama shall we get? ooh yea! Thank you all SOSOSO much for the reviews. They make my day!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the outsiders. :(**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Soda point of view:**_

"Hey guys, we're gonna have to stay in hiding for tonight, at least. In-case the jail baits say something." Spitfire was telling us. Tammy looked excited, Beast casual, and Danger angry.

"Damn it! I had a date tonight!" Danger growled, throwing a rock at a soc car.

"Well, now you don't." Beast called back, earning a rock thrown at the back of his head. "Ow!"

"So if you need anything, now's the time to get it." Spitfire concluded, ignoring the chaos of the guys behind him.

"Better go get a change of clothes, then." I slid Tammy off my lap and stood up.

"Bye Baby." She drew me by the collar of my shirt, into a kiss. I pulled away after a minute or two and began walking. Little did I know, this was a very big mistake.

_**Steve's point of view:**_

"You're shitty friend robbed a house." Two-bit blurted out before Dal could get a word in.

"My shitty friend?! He's your friend too." I hollered back at him, my temper not being too good tonight.

"Soda is all of our friend's. So it's our job to snap that little punk back to reality. Understand?" Dally snapped at us.

"So we're telling Darry... why?" I questioned him.

"Because, Darry needs to know." Dally replied, simply.

My leg was still hurting from landing on it wrong when my dad threw me out the door. I swear, sometimes I don't ever wanna even go back.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the Curtis house, each of us thinking of what to say. We reached the old run down house and Two-bit opened the gate. Dally walked in the door first followed by me and Two-bit.

"Hey boys..." Darry looked up from his newspaper reading, eyeing us questioningly. "What's up?"

"Dar... It's about Sodapop." Dally spoke calmly, trying to reason with Superman.

"What about him? Is he alright?" Darry leaned forward, speaking fast.

"He's fine. It's just.. me and Two-bit here were spying on him. We noticed.. that he was robbing a house and-"

"He did what?!" Darry's face had one expression, rage.

_**Soda's point of view:**_

When I reached the house I decided to sneak in through the window, knowing Darry would be awake and therefore, I'd be dead. I climbed through the already opened window and stepped down on our floor, turning away my eyes met with one person I didn't want to see. Ponyboy.

"Hey... Pony, how goes it?" I said rather nervously, making my way past him and toward the dresser.

"You should know. You're not doing anything but causing absolute hell for us, Soda." He grumbled angrily, throwing me his best glare.

"You wouldn't understand, Pony." I grabbed out a locker bag I had from school, way back when. Then, I started stuffing it with clothes. I quickly made my way back to the window but he blocked me.

"Soda. Tell me what's going on with you." Pony demanded, crossing his arms.

I guess I hadn't realized how much he'd filled out over the past few months. He was still much smaller than Darry but getting close to my size.

"Forget it Pony. It's not your problem." I said, trying to keep quiet.

"Yes it is Soda! You've made it OUR problem! As in everyone of the gang's!" He practically cried.

"Shh! Darry's gonna hear!" I said desperately, trying to reason with him.

"Good!" He yelled even louder, and I knew any chance of escape I had was now gone.

_**Two-bit's point of view:**_

I could tell things at the Curtis house were getting tense. Darry's fists were balled up, his face dead serious. Dally was trying to remain calm. Steve looked tired. I sat on the edge of the couch, trying to remain in the conversation but still being comfortable.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Darry yelled at Dal.

"So it's my fault your brother screwed up?" Dally responded, his eyes cold as usual, but his face was soft and understanding.

"I didn't say that." Darry groaned, putting his head in his hands. I heard a muffled noise coming from behind me.

"Did y'all hear that?" I questioned them, glancing around for the source of the noise.

"Hear what?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

Just then we heard a loud yelp, it was cut off mid way. This time I knew what it was, Ponyboy.

We ran to their room, Darry opened the door nearly breaking it in as he did. He had already gone into "Protective older brother," mode and was ready to kill, little did he know that the thing he had to protect Pony from was his other brother.

Soda had his hand firmly placed against Pony's mouth, trying to muffle his yelps. His other arm placed on the boy's ribs, pressing him against the wall hard. Somewhat cutting off his breathing cycle.

We all stood there in shock, staring at the scene before us. Soda quickly pulled away from Pony and backed up slightly. Pony caught his breath back, rubbing his arm.

One look at Soda and you could tell, he'd tried some stuff and done some things. His eyes looked darker, colder. His go lucky grin gone, not even a frown replaced it. He looked... dead, messed up. Truth me told he looked scary, bruises and scrapes covered his face. He'd lost weight. I could tell I wasn't the only one who noticed either.

Soda grabbed the locker bag from the bed and walked to the door, waiting for us to move. It was obvious he wasn't scared, at all.

"Excuse me." He said coolly, closing his eyes. He looked tired... sad almost?

"What the hell are you doing Soda?" Darry questioned, rubbing his head.

"Trying to be polite? You're in my way." He retorted, we didn't budge.

"What's this about breaking into someones house?! Soda are you insane? You could get thrown into a boys home!" Darry shouted, he looked about ready to knock some sense into him. Of course, Dally did too.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, buddy. But, you better cut it out." Dally spoke up, taking a calmer approach.

Soda cracked a grin, obviously trying not to laugh. Our jaws dropped at this, didn't this kid know respect?

"Y'all don't know anything." He shook his head, laughing dryly.

It was silent for a moment before Dally grabbed Soda by the collar of his plaid shirt and shook him hard. He pushed him against the wall, punching him in the gut once.

"Soda. You've been brainwashed, whatever they tell you. It isn't true. Do you understand?" Dally told him, Soda began to thrash about.

It seemed... Dallas knew more about this so called gang than he led on.

* * *

_**Woo! Okay, thank you for reading. I love you all! Review and comment? Oh btw, if y'all have ideas tell me!:] I'd love to hear you're guys opinions.**_


	12. Tears and Remembering

_**Okay, well so sorry I've been late getting t**__**his out. I'm just TOOO lazy. And my mind is just like not working well. so sorry if t**__**his c**__**hapter sucks. Yea, it's s**__**hort too... sorry about it.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own T_**_**he Outsiders.**_

* * *

_**Soda's point of view.**_

I stood there, my back aching from the force Dally was pressing on me against the wall. A few months back this sight would've scared the living shit out of me, now however he didn't seem all that tough. A few punches a few curses, it's all nothing to be bothered about. In a few years I wouldn't remember the pain it caused me.

Punch.

On the other hand, I didn't want to be beat up. Especially not by a guy I once considered to be a brother. His eyes looked ready to kill, why? Was it something I'd done? Was it me?

Hit.

If Spitfire had taught me one thing it was that your mouth was the most powerful weapon. Talk your way out of it, talk. Spitfire had told me about when his brother was trying to beat him up when he got into trouble, he'd just mentioned his sister's death. Told him it was his fault.

Slam.

His fault. Harsh, yes. A lie? No.

"Do you understand me? You're so stupid." Dally pushed me hard against the wall again. My head made contact with the wall.

"You sound like your dad right now." I spoke calmly, ignoring the newly formed injuries.

Freeze.

In our minds is was just me and him, fighting.

"What?" He hissed at me, letting his hands drop. I knew by that point my mouth had won. Now, was I supposed to continue or stop?

I was about to say something when Steve's voice brought me back to where we were.

"We're scared for you, buddy. Don't do this. Just stop." His voice wavered and his eyes pleaded.

"Scared for me? No, you're scared for yourselves."

"What do you mean? Of course, we're scared for you Sodapop." Two-bit said, shocked.

"You know what, Soda? You're just like them. Using minds and words against people, they're not good people Soda. They'll tear you down." Dally growled, running his hands through his hair.

"Leave me alone. God dammit, why can't you guys just leave me alone!" I shouted, fed up. Why was everyone caring about me so much?

"Why do you want us to leave you alone, Sodapop?" Pony spoke up, nervously.

"Just leave me alone." I hissed. Pony flinched, not used to me being mean.

I turned around, facing the wall and punched it. I was so tired, and all of a sudden everything just started rushing into my brain. Intoxicating me more. I slid down the wall and grabbed my head, nearly crying.

"Soda..?" Darry asked, calmly. They were all eying me, I was sure I looked pretty bad.

My head started pounding, it felt like it was gonna explode or something. I would've tried to get the hell out of there if my feet would let me. I suddenly felt very sick.

Darry crouched down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Everyone, even Two-bit, were quiet.

I tried to stop the tears, tried to remain tough. I couldn't cry right now, not right now. I felt a tear fall and I cursed at myself mentally.

"It's okay little buddy. It'll be alright." Darry said, trying to comfort me. Man, I must look like shit.

Stay tough Soda, Stay tough. Spitfire didn't go crying to his brother, you shouldn't either.

I glanced at Ponyboy, man, he looked just about ready to start bawling.

It was still quiet, until the phone rang.

_**Two-bit's point of view:**_

It looked like no one was gonna answer the phone. So, I went over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Uh. Is Sodapop Curtis there?" A girl's voice asked, I rolled my eyes figuring it was one of Soda's fans.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Tammy. He'll know who I am."

I covered the phone with my hand.

"Soda, it's for you. A girl named Tammy."

Soda jumped up and grabbed the phone. Must be a really special girl.

_**Soda's point of view:**_

I grabbed the phone from Two-bit.

"Tammy?"

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yea. I'm coming. Just give me like... ten minutes okay?"

"Need help?" I never understand how she automatically knows things.

"Yea... if you don't mind." I rubbed my eyes.

"Sure thing. Be there soon." She hung up.

I glanced at the gang.

"What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged and sat down on the couch, nothing left to do but wait and stall.

"So, how's school Pony?" I smiled up at him.

"Fine." He looked down, avoiding my glance.

"You've really grown up, how old are you now? Twenty?" I chuckled.

Everyone was silent.

I heard a knock, finally. Darry walked toward the door and answered it.

"Hey. Is Soda there?" I glanced toward the door to see Beast, Danger and Tammy.

"Oh there he is! Hey Sodapop. Is this your brother?" Tammy said, giving Darry a once over.

"Yea." I stood up and walked by the door.

"Well. Aren't you a cutie." Tammy grinned up at Darry. She pushed past him and walked inside, curiously.

I groaned, knowing she'd give anything to be the center of attention.

"Come introduce me Soda!" She giggled.

I looked at Beast and Danger, they just shrugged.

"Okay.. Guys this is Tammy."

She looked around, smiling wide. She frowned when she saw Dally. Dally smirked at her

* * *

_**Um... review? I feel SO bad, btw. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. :[**_


	13. Flirting and Leaving

_**Okay...well I'm oh so sorry I haven't been up to my usual updating standards. It's been kind of hectic... I'm not gonna go into the excuses again, but yea. Just bear with me! So...in this chapter Pony is a little...erm. Well, a little more teenagerish and a little less himself. But hey he basically lost his brother...what do you expect?**_

**____****Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anyone I would like too.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Soda's Point of view, still._**

"Well, well well. If it isn't little miss Tammy." Dallas said with an evil tint to it.

"Dallas." She replied, calmly.

"You're friends with Winston?" Danger whispered to me, angrily. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know they knew Dally?

I glanced at Darry, he looked ready to kill. I mentally shudered.

Tammy turned her attention away from Dally and to Ponyboy.

"So you're Soda's little- or not so little brother?" Tammy asked, glancing him up and down. He simply nodded, nervous.

"You're pretty cute." She smiled up at him.

"T-thanks." He turned red as a tomato and turned the other way.

Tammy sneakily traced her hand down his chest. She caught my eye and winked, I shook my head, sighing. The room was filled with a awkward silence, everyone's attention was on Tammy and she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

"Soda. You aren't leaving, we're not done talking." Darry growled at me, his eyes only tearing away from Tammy and Pony for a millisecond.

Danger glanced at me, questioningly and I shrugged it off.

"Talking? Go ahead, man. We'll wait up." Beast said drunkenly. You could literally smell the beer radiating off him

"Let me rephrase that, he's not going out at all." Darry growled again, more fierce this time.

"Oh."

"I am going." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door, stubbornly.

"Really Soda? You are?" He questioned me, walking closer.

"Yea, I am." I replied, with a bored tone.

"Hey Soda man, we don't want to get you in trouble with your brother." Danger said, rather quickly.

"Yea just stay here, baby." Tammy smiled at me. There was a sudden boom and a clash outside, we heard the powerful rain drops breaking outside. "Well. I guess we aren't going anywhere, I absolutely can't get my hair wet."

Danger snorted and she shot him a glare. I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I was not to thrilled about being stuck here with my new gang and my old gang.

"Hey... got something to drink? My throat is killing me." Tammy asked, breaking the silence. Pony pulled away from her and walked to the kitchen, most likely jumping upon the chance to get out of her grasp. But hey, that was a greaser girl for you.

"Alright well. I'm outta here, gonna go find some party. Anyone wanna go?" Dallas asked, pushing his way past Danger and Beast, to get his coat. Steve stood up and followed him out, he mumbled a goodbye before walking out into the rain.

I took a seat on the couch beside Two-bit and Johnny, figuring I would be here a while.

Pony came back with a drink for Tammy and she smiled at him.

"Thanks honey."

I swore I saw Ponyboy smirk. I mean, I know he isn't a little kid anymore but was he really into the flirting stage? I sure as hell hoped not.

"Wheres your bathroom?" Tammy asked. While she waited for an answer her eyes never left Pony. He actually kept her gaze, surprising me.

"This way." Pony walked toward it, her following behind him. She smirked at us, giggling.

I was sure my mouth was on the floor. Since when did Pony become a ladies man?

_**Pony's point of view.**_

So Soda wants to change and be different? Hell, I will too! I'm not completely oblivious to girls you know, I'm a regular teenage boy. Boy, was this girl cute, I mean her skirt was a little too short and her shirt showed a little too much skin, but dang she sure was cute. She looked like she knew she was, too.

I opened the bathroom door for her and she walked in. I turned to leave but she grabbed my shirt, pulling me inside with her. She fiercely attacked my lips with her own and I greedily returned it. Hey, like I said I was a normal teenage boy.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Uhm. If any of you have any ideas at all let me know! Please! My brain has stopped being so thrilled about this story. Sorry it's SO short... :[ I apologize guys. **_


	14. Bathroom flings and Hair pulling

_**So, ****hey guys. Look who updateed twice in one day!(me) I'm good, only kidding. I felt like I owed it to you guys... and well. I'd like to thank Party-Shoes16 for the idea with Pony and Tammy getting a little heated. :] And I'd like to thank outsidersfreak96 for giving me the enthusiasm to get this chapter out so quick. And I'd like to thank Steph and ConfuzzledAtLife for being such gracious reviewers! Okay, now we can continue. :] Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anyone but The Loners...like I want to own them, only kidding.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Darry's point of view:**_

Pony wasn't coming back as quickly as I had hoped... but I couldn't just leave Soda with those boys.

"The guy was so greasy! Man, I couldn't even believe it." Two-bit was talking about some guy he met, only Soda's friends were listening. I had a half mind to go back there and grab Pony but who am I kidding? I was too nervous at what I would find.

"How many times a day do you work out?" One of Soda's friends asked me, yebrow raised.

"None." I answered simply, my mind was anywhere but in the conversation mood.

"Oh... Wouldn't wanna get in a fight with you, man." The boy chuckled. I smirked, at least he knew his place.

"Hey Darry, got any beer?" Two-bit asked, already getting up to check.

"Yea, I think so." I sighed, the last thing I need is a bunch of teenage boys boozed up.

_**Pony's point of view:**_

Things got heated pretty fast, Tammy's hands were free roaming. My shirt was off, my pants unbuttoned. Her hands kept creeping lower and lower, her shirt was off. Her mouth was practically sucking mine off and I pushed her away. Suddenly, very panic stricken.

"What's wrong sexy?" She raised her eyebrow, her lip pouting. When I didn't answer she took it as teasing and kissed me again. I moved my hands along the door and found the knob, pulling it open and shutting it quickly.

I sighed, I forgot my shirt. I buttoned up my pants and opened the door again.

"Can I have my shirt back?" She was staring at herself in the mirror, a pouting face on. She turned to look at me sadly.

"Is it cause I'm ugly?" She questioned, hand on hip.

"What? No!" I was panicked, she didn't honestly think that was the reason, did she?

"Then prove it to me...show me." She walked over to me, pressing up against me.

"I-i-i can't." I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Everyone is here, Tammy. They'll all know." She smiled at me and kissed me, again. I felt someone tug on my hair, making me break the kiss.

"Between you and your brother y'all are gonna kill Darry." Dally growled at me, pulling me away from Tammy. I guess he didn't find any good parties to go to.

Well, this can't be good.

_**Soda's point of view:**_

Ponyboy walked back in with Dallas. Pony's hair was messed up and I growled, Okay, so I know me and Tammy aren't technically dating per-say. But man, that was just messed up. I didn't even know little ole Pony had it in him!

"Darry. Why are your brothers so messed up lately?" Dally asked, slapping Pony over the head.

"I don't know. But I sure as hell do know that they both better quit it." Darry replied, grouchily.

"I agree." Two-bit said, stomping his foot and standing up, pointing a finger at me and Pony. I attempted to keep a straight face but it was just so comical. I swear if that boy ever gets out of Tulsa he'll be a comedian or something.

"Oh gee, it stopped raining. Better get going, let's go boys." Tammy walked quickly and swiftly toward the door, confidently. The guys followed her out and I was about to follow too if Darry hadn't grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me back in.

"I'm not a little boy anymore, Darry. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I tried to break from his grasp, but unfortunately Darry was much stronger than me and the attempt was futile.

"No, but you live under my roof and I swear to God, Soda. If you don't get your act together I'm officially going to have to beat you into the next century."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I don't want you hanging out with those kids, Soda. Can't you see, they aren't good for you. They're trouble Soda." He still had a hold on my collar and was fiercely glaring. The rest of the gang stared at us.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Darry repeated, confused.

"Sure. I'll stay away from them." I lied right through my freaking teeth.

"Good. And as for you buddy, why would you think it okay to go into a bathroom with a girl alone?" Darry pointed a finger at Ponyboy.

"I don't know, Dar. Why not? All the guys do it." Bam! My little brother had a point and I smirked, proud of the kid.

Huh...I wonder if he'd like hanging out with Danger? I mean, he does hang out with Dally, right?

* * *

_**Kay, so review..and stuff! :] Ideas are graciously welcomed guys! Always remember that! **_


	15. Normality and Bleeding

_**Okay, well. :] Uhm. Yea. Thanks for all the reviews, keep em coming! Ooh, we reached 60! How awesome is that? I'm SO glad you guys like it, really. You don't know how happy is makes me. **_

**____****Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...except the loners.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Soda's point of view:_

Ponyboy walked back in with Dallas. Pony's hair was messed up and I growled, Okay, so I know me and Tammy aren't technically dating per-say. But man, that was just messed up. I didn't even know little ole Pony had it in him!

"Darry. Why are your brothers so messed up lately?" Dally asked, slapping Pony over the head.

"I don't know. But I sure as hell do know that they both better quit it." Darry replied, grouchily.

"I agree." Two-bit said, stomping his foot and standing up, pointing a finger at me and Pony. I attempted to keep a straight face but it was just so comical. I swear if that boy ever gets out of Tulsa he'll be a comedian or something.

"Oh gee, it stopped raining. Better get going, let's go boys." Tammy walked quickly and swiftly toward the door, confidently. The guys followed her out and I was about to follow too if Darry hadn't grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me back in.

"I'm not a little boy anymore, Darry. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I tried to break from his grasp, but unfortunately Darry was much stronger than me and the attempt was futile.

"No, but you live under my roof and I swear to God, Soda. If you don't get your act together I'm officially going to have to beat you into the next century."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I don't want you hanging out with those kids, Soda. Can't you see, they aren't good for you. They're trouble Soda." He still had a hold on my collar and was fiercely glaring. The rest of the gang stared at us.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Darry repeated, confused.

"Sure. I'll stay away from them." I lied right through my freaking teeth.

"Good. And as for you buddy, why would you think it okay to go into a bathroom with a girl alone?" Darry pointed a finger at Ponyboy.

"I don't know, Dar. Why not? All the guys do it." Bam! My little brother had a point and I smirked, proud of the kid.

Huh...I wonder if he'd like hanging out with Danger? I mean, he does hang out with Dally, right? I think that'd be something, seeing my baby brother in a tough ass gang.

"All the guys drink and do drugs too, wanna do that Ponyboy?" Darry questioned, quite rudely.

"How do you know he hasn't?" I spoke up, he might have. Darry doesn't know.

Pony glanced at me, a very worried look on his face.

"...Have you Pony?" Darry glared real hard at Pony. Pony kept glancing down at his feet, man' he sure is a wimp in front of Darry.

"No Darry." Pony mumbled, barely audible. I yawned, trying to put on an act like I was tired. Truth was I was as buzzed as ever.

"Alright... So we've come to an agreement. Everything is gonna get normal again?" Darry spoke up, his tense face on.

Me and Pony both nodded, solemnly. We knew perfectly well that it wasn't gonna get normal again.

"Can...I go to bed? I'm real tired." I yawned again and rubbed my head.

"Sure little buddy, go on. Pony is your homework done?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's summer, Darry. Night." Pony stated matter-of-factly as we headed off to our room.

I stripped my pants and grabbed out a white t-shirt, climbing into bed. Gee, had I missed this bed. With Pony's growing muscle mass it was a little cramped but comfortable, neverthless. My head hit the white pillow and I swore I was about to fall asleep on the spot. It's not that I was tired it was just too comfortable to bear, almost.

"Soda. Nothing's going back to normal is it?" Pony whispered, his voice shuddered and I thought he might've been in tears.

"I don't know, Pony. You can't tell me I'm the only one who's changed." I whispered back, my voice a little stronger than his.

"I'm sorry about Tammy." He was crying, I knew it.

"Oh Pony, it's alright. Don't cry about it buddy." I put my arm around him and pulled him close, just like old times. He sobbed into my chest for what seemed like hours, I have to admit I leaked a few too. I felt something drip down my shoudler and across my arm, however it didn't feel just like a tear. I glanced down and saw a dark red spot streaming down.

"Pony... I think you're bleeding."

Silence.

_"Ponyboy?"_

Silence.

_**"Pony!"**_

* * *

**__****So what's happening to Ponyboy? Can anybody guess? :] Send in those reviews lovelies! Also, any ideas for the next chapter? Send em in.**


	16. Headaches and Drinks

_**Yaaay! Finally! Okay guys. I'm lazy and I'm a jerk, I know. Go a**__**head and bas**__**h me for not updating. I was just so lazy. So...it's a little s**__**hort but I put alot of work into it. Anyway... t**__**hanks for all da reviews and review and stuff! **_

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own anyone... sadly. sad. sad. O__****h wait..I own T__****he Loners...T__****hat's rig__****ht!**

* * *

Still Soda's point of view:

I pulled him away and looked at him. His eyes were to the bed, not looking up.

"What happened?" I questioned, knowing he was hiding something.

"You don't care." I heard him sigh. I pulled his chin up, forcing him to look at me.

"Of course I do. What's up?"

"I-i-i can't tell you, let's just go to bed." Pony laid back down, closing his eyes.

"I have a better idea, let's get out of here."

"What? Darry told us to stay inside."

"You and I both no that's not gonna happen." I threw on a pair of pants, and threw one at him, I didn't bother putting a shirt on.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Pony pulled on the jeans and threw on a shirt.

"A friend's." I walked toward the window, pulling it open and sliding through. "Come on Ponyboy."

"Should we really be doing this... I mean what if Darry finds out?" Pony followed me out, not as slyly as me and ended up falling face first into the grass. I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing and helped him up.

"Darry ain't gonna find out. We're just gonna go talk to some of my friends, it's not like we're gonna go rob a bank, Ponyboy." I laughed and started walking with him, toward the gang.

We walked in silence, I was still kind of shocked Ponyboy actually agreed to go. As we got closer to the house I could see Pony getting nervous. It wasn't everyday he hung out at parties, I guess. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Soda buddy! Ya got out?" Beast trolled over to me, putting me in a headlock.

"Yea, man' it wasn't that hard." I shrugged him off. Pony stood there awkwardly, looking around.

"Need a beer, little boy?" Beast questioned Pony, he glared when he heard the nickname.

"I ain't little." Pony replied gruffly, using his tough attitude.

"Okay." Beast handed him and me a beer. "We got some pretty girls at this party tonight, Soda."

"Oh really?" I took a swig of the beer, watching as Pony copied me.

"Yea, 'man" Beast strolled off, probably to go flirt.

Tammy walked toward us as Beast walked away and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and kept walking toward us. She smirked when she saw Pony and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You got away from Mr. Protective, ay?" She snuggled into my chest and I hugged her.

"Yea, wasn't too hard. You remember Pony, I guess." She nodded and smirked at him.

"My little cousin is here, wanna say hi?" I gave her a nod and Pony blushed, looking away.

Tammy pulled away from me and started walking, motioning for us to follow. I grabbed Pony by the shoulders and pushed him forward. We walked to a young girl, no older than fourteen and Tammy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kathleen. This is Ponyboy. Bye." Tammy grabbed my hand pulling me away, I attempted to listen in but to no avail, she had pulled me out of earshot.

Tammy's hand pulled out of mine and I looked around for Beast, he was standing next to Spitfire and watching Danger pick up some chick.

"Hey guys." I said, walking over and patted Beast on the back. They responded by handing me a beer and I had to laugh.

"Aw come on babe! Where ya' going?" Danger questioned as the chick groaned and walked away.

"Away from you." She flipped him off.

"I think she got mad cause I touched her ass." Danger smirked and took another beer downing it in just a few swallows.

We all chuckled and started talking about cars. I had been in a standing position, chugging a beer, when this real cute girl forced me into a seat and sat down on my lap. The guys around me hooted as she traced her hand down my cheek.

"Hi. What do you say we head upstairs for a while cutie?" I groaned as she switched positions and kissed my cheek.

"Tough enough." She pulled off me and grabbed my hand, and pulled me upstairs.

_Meanwhile at the Curtis house_

The eldest brother sat in his armchair reading the newspaper. His eyes were clouded with work. He put his head in his hands and sighed, obviously tired, he wanted to sleep but he knew the moment he went in there and got comfortable his head would start aching and he'd get nauseous, or Pony would have a nightmare. Two-bit was passed out on the couch, one arm behind his head and the other hanging over the side. He envied the boy's ability to sleep so peacefully even in the roughest of times.

The clash of thunder brought his eyes to the door, he knew Soda was safe in bed. But, he remembered just a few nights ago staying up waiting for him to come home. Darry had ended up falling asleep in the chair and woke up to Two-bit slapping him on the head.

Darry couldn't help but walk in to check on his brothers, he opened the door to find an empty bed and a open window.

The poor stressed guy put his head in his hands and sobbed silently. He'd done everything for these boys since their mom and dad died and this is how they repay him. Darry slid down the wall, his head pounding and groaned. He'd almost wanted the tears to come but he was no better than Two-bit and Dally at that, his face stayed dry.

He got up, willing himself to stay strong, grabbed Two-bit and woke him up. He grabbed a jacket and stormed outside, not saying a word to the confused kid in his house.

He knew there was only one person responsible for this, for everything. That stupid gang's leader, and God knows Darry was more than pissed off.

No one messes with his brothers and gets away with it.

* * *

**_So... k. T___****hanks for reading. Review and stuff. Tuff enuff ;]**


	17. Protective Brothers and Endings

...you guys are going to kill me, but t_**his is my final c**__**hapter. I'm sorry...I just got so bored and decided to end it. I'ma be starting a new story t**__**houg**__**h...eit**__**her somet**__**hing w**__**here t**__**hey **__**have eit**__**her a sister or anot**__**her brot**__**her or somet**__**hing or maybe...bot**__**h. OR it's gonna be a **__**horror story. Not sure yet. Anyway...I **__**hope you've all enjoyed t**__**his story. **_

* * *

Sodapop's point of view:

I walked down stairs, a little bit tired but still slightly buzzed. Man, that girl was a real looker. I was still thinking about her, when a hand pushed my roughly into a wall. My head hit the back, disorienting me for a second, I was seeing double. When my vision came back I noticed a well built man, probably somewhere in his early twenties with a cold mean face.

"That was my sister you went upstairs with, buddy." his voice was as mean as his looks. I gulped. This isn't good.

"So what?" My voice growled out, the beer was talking. I felt a fist make contact with my face, the pain hadn't even registered yet.

"She's fifteen, you dipshit drunk!" Another punch, man' this guy was sure strong.

"Sorry man, I didn't know." I gasped for air when another punch got sent to my gut, doubling me over. He pushed me so I fell down the stairs, landing on my back. I tried to get up, but he was over me in a second. Sending punch after punch and blow after blow.

"Buddy! Cool it will ya?" I could barely make out Spitfire's voice as he tried to reason with the pissed off older brother.

Every punch he threw he added in two curse words. He stood up and I finally thought it was over, I inhaled some air and almost screamed when I felt an devastating pain, a rib must be broken. I looked up at the guy who was holding his head in his hands. He finally seemed to come to reason and grabbed my by my collar, pulling me up and out the door.

Every breath I took was like twelve knives sent through my lungs. The big guy threw me on the ground and kicked me once more, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a switch. I felt my eyes get wide as he sent the blade up, my eyes rested on it and I started crawling backwards. Trying any possible way to get away from the sharp object.

His eyes held hate as he ran towards me with the knife, I felt it sink into my lower abdomen and cried out in pain, my head fell back and leaned to the left and I saw Darry and Two-bit running forward. I felt the blade retreat as my eyes sunk, I let out one final gasp.

_"I'm sorry."_

_

* * *

_

_**So t**__**here it is, t**__**he ending to "I'm not w**__**hat people t**__**houg**__**ht I was." Sad to see it go...but t**__**hat's okay. T**__**hanks for all t**__**he reviews and support! T**__**here MIG**__**hT be a sequel, it depends... Now if you would like to t**__**hink Sodapop is dead, please do. If you wanna t**__**hink **__**he goes to t**__**he **__**hospital and is OKAY, t**__**hen sure. Go a**__**head! **_


End file.
